Ok, I died and reborn on Chicken
by FH-seere
Summary: Tout comme le dit ce titre. Je suis mort mais j'ai pu me réincarner. CA! C'est cool ! Par contre, j'avais pas prévu d'être un poulet... surtout dans le monde One piece.
1. Chapter 1

[ 18/08/2015 Up : Mes remerciements à Renhika pour la correction! ]  
[ 25/08/2015 Up: Correction de Ic'ilver ]

Hey ! C'est ma première fanfic' sur One Piece et sur ce site. Et… je suis désolé pour les fautes !  
Je ne savais pas si je devais écrire à la première ou à la troisième personne. J'ai fini par écrire à la première personne parce que… j'avais du mal à faire exprimer ce qu'il pense… puis voilà. (Ce n'est pas tellement sérieux aussi)  
Ah, aussi je ne sais pas si je vais écrire une suite vu que c'est seulement un délire passager, ouais.

Sinon je suis une nouille fraîche en orthographe !

Et je ne possède en aucun cas One Piece! Si je possédais One Piece… bah je ne serais pas là en train d'écrire des conneries ! Hahaha !  
Je serais surtout en train de faire des planches.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ( • 7 •) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aujourd'hui je suis mort. Ouais, mort. Fin de la vie.  
Ouais je sais, c'est pas cool, je ne peux plus manger de Cheese Cake. Purée ! Ça me fait chier, quoi ! Surtout quand on sait qu'on est mort en mangeant du poulet. Ce maudit os de poulet m'est resté à travers la gorge…  
Foutu poulet ! Je t'aurai un jour! Je me vengerai ! J'AURAI TA MORT ! MOUAHAHAHAH !  
Attends, je suis pas déjà mort ? Shit ! Adieu, douce vengeance !  
Sinon, je suis où ? Hm, bizarre… J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir de corps physique... Trop zarbe. Mais c'est cool. Sinon on peut allumer la lumière ? C'est pas que j'ai peur du noir... Mais 'fait vachement sombre ! En plus, c'est silencieux. Donc ça ressemble à ça la mort, alors ? Bouh… Ch'uis déçu, moi qui m'attendais à voir des trucs après être mort.

…

BON ! Je fais quoi, sérieux ? C'est chiant là. C'est le vide, néant ! RAAAAAAAAAAH !  
On se fait chier! ... Bon, j'ai plus qu'à faire une sieste ! Bonne nuit !

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ( • u •) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rhaaa ! Qui fait autant de bruit ?! Ils n'ont pas de respect pour les gens qui dorment ou quoi ?! Et... pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être compacté dans une boite de sardine ? Quoique, j'ai l'impression que je suis plus dans quelque chose de… rond ?  
Hm… allez, on va essayer de sortir de là ! Alors, voyons voir ce que je peux bouger… Ah! Je peux bouger la tête, bonne nouvelle! Allez, un petit coup devant encore…  
Oh ! De la lumière ! Allez, on va vers la lumière !  
Allez, encore quelques coups et voilà ! Je suis dehors ! Brrr ! Il fait frais, dis donc !  
Je tourne ma tête vers une silhouette avec le haut qui me fait drôlement penser à un ananas. Hm… Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de dire qu'une chose…

\- _Mama_ ?

Je vois ma… Mama se tendre d'un coup et ne dire plus rien. J'essaie de m'approcher de ma Mama mais étant trop faible, je ne réussis pas à contrôler mes gestes alors je regarde autour de moi et… Waaaaw ! Ce monde est vachement grand, dis donc ! … Ou c'est moi qui suis petit. Bon allez, on bouge son popotin de l'œuf et- DE L'ŒUF ?! Putain un œuf ! ça veux dire… que je suis un poulet ! Oh non ! Ne me dites pas que je me suis réincarné en poulet !

\- Hé, Marco ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais un gosse !, dit un homme.

Je tourne ma tête pour… voir une banane qui parle. Hm… Je suis tombé dans Fruitland ?  
Hé! Mais il me dit un truc, la banane ! Je me tourne vers ma Mama et… attends, c'est un ananas avec une chemise et un tatouage sur le torse. No boob. Hm… Purée ! Leur tête me dit vraiment quelque chose. C'est … frustrant ! D'avoir l'impression d'avoir le truc ! Mais nooon, on n'arrive pas à savoir! Tss…  
Ah ! Tiens 'y a de l'ombre.

\- Hé! Ça veut dire qu'on pourra goûter du phénix ?, dit une nouvelle personne qui porte un couvre chef orange.

Pardon ? Je me tourne vers cette personne qui a une magnifique pensée à mon égard.

\- Ace, ça ne peut pas être un phénix, c'était un œuf de poulet de base, dit Mister Banane avec un air sérieux.

Hm… Ace, ça me dit quelque chose… Ace ? … Naaaan, c'est pas vrai…

\- T'es sûr? Parce que moi, des poulets comme ça, j'en connais qu'un, dit-il en faisant apparaître ses flammes et en regardant vers Mama.

OH PUTAIN ! Si c'est bien _Hiken no Ace_ … OH SHIT ! Ça veut dire que Mama (l'ananas)… c'est Marco, et Mister Banane, c'est Thatch…

 _Qu'ai-je fait au bon dieu_ ? Ce n'est pas un nom de film ça, au passage? Hm...

BON ! Récapitulons.  
Je me suis réincarné dans un poulet (?) dans One piece. Et devant moi se trouve l'un des plus grands dangers de ce monde pour un pauvre animal. Un estomac mais pas n'importe lequel, celui d'un putain de D. Donc un estomac trou noir. Comment je vais survivre ?! C'est ainsi que se finit ma nouvelle vie ? En me faisait manger ?  
Ce maudit poulet responsable de ma mort… Il m'aura fait chier jusqu'au bout.

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, Fuck my life !

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ( • 7 •) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

VOILA ! Mh... Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une suite. (° u °)  
Enfin, surtout si je dois continuer.


	2. Chapter 2

[ 25/08/2015: Correction de Ic'ilver]

Hey ! Voici la suite! J'ai dû la retaper trois fois je crois, vu que j'avais OUBLIÉ de sauvegarder ou que j'ai perdu le fichier. (Ouais je suis doué… mais j'ai le chapitre suivant ! Mais celui-ci a refusé de rester… espèce de dfjkdf) Hum… Par contre, j'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC. J'ai dû mal… beaucoup de mal… Hm… Sinon vous aimez les cookies ?

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas (comme toujours quoi). Seul le poulet m'appartient.

PS : Je cherche une personne qui aurait la gentillesse de m'aider avec mes fautes. (Recherche une bêta lectrice ou bêta lecteur)

Sinon ce chapitre a été corrigé avec bon patron.

\- ( • n •)-

Marco sortit de ses réflexions par un cri et regarda le pauvre futur poussin rôti d'Ace et essaya de le calmer le petit qui était en plein cri de panique.

\- POOUUUUUIIIIICCC ! POUUIC ! POUIII ! (Trad: AU MEURTRE ! AHHHHHH ! PYROMAN ! AHHHH ! A MOI !)

L'instinct de notre très cher phénix le poussa à intervenir et sauver le pauvre petit poussin bleu d'un destin funeste qui était de se faire griller vif par Ace. Et son côté humain voulait seulement que les cris de celui-ci s'arrêtent et s'étonnait du vocabulaire qu'utilisait le piaf. Il s'approcha du bébé poulet et l'éloigna du danger potentiel du moment. C'est-à-dire l'estomac du D… et peut-être du chef cuisinier.

\- Calme-toi, yoi.  
\- Pouic ~ (Trad: oui, Mama !), répondit joyeusement le petit.

Marco soupira, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas changer le "surnom" qu'avait donné le poussin bleu. Il se tourna vers le deux farceurs et leur dit :

\- Prenez vos responsabilités, yoi.

Nos pauvres commandants durent accepter de prendre les responsabilités

…

De leurs farces. (NDA : avouez-le, vous avez pensé à autre chose. O U O)  
Marco déposa le bébé dans les mains de Satch -entre lui et l'allumette, le moins dangereux étant la banane- et les avertit une dernière fois avant d'avertir Oyaji du… petit nouveau qui était né. Les deux crétins (banane et allumette) se regardèrent dans les yeux. Après quelques minutes de silence, Thatch brisa le silence.

\- On l'appelle comment ?  
\- Poulet rôti ?, répondit Ace  
\- Nan, trop facile… KFC alors ?, dit Satch avec un sourire.

Et ils continuèrent à discuter des noms plus ou moins stupides pour notre pauvre héros, le poulet. Qui se demandait pourquoi il était devenu ce maudit poulet ?

\- ( • n •) -

Hahaha voilà ! Chapitre fini.  
Ouais, le pauvre poulet a un nom de merde et aura peut-être une (sur)vie de merde.


	3. Chapter 3

[ 30/08/2015: Correction de Ic'ilver]

Hey! Ça roule ? Moi, oui. Aujourd'hui, je suis allé au KFC avec l'intention de manger mais … je n'avais pas de sous. Hahaha, enfin bref !

Disclaimer : One Piece ne m'appartient pas (comme toujours quoi). Seul le poulet m'appartient.

On revient au point de vue poulet! O u O)b

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ( ఠ_ఠ) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

J'écoutais les deux en train de chercher des noms que des parents ou une personne normalement constituée ne donnerait PAS à un être vivant ! Nan mais sérieux ! Risotto ? Poulet grill ? Chicken Wing ?! Putain ! Aucun respect pour la personne quoi ! C'est comme si on appelait son cochon Jambon et son poisson rouge Sushi !

…

Merde, c'est vrai qu'il y a des gens qui ont un sens pour les noms bien merdique !

Je soupire puis les re-regardais d'un air blasé.

\- Nan, mais je te dis que KFC, c'est bien Ace !

\- Mouais, mais les gens vont croire qu'on leur fait de la pub…

Ok. Depuis quand ils connaissent le KFC ? Et il y a des pubs dans One Piece ?! Wow…Faut que je les vois. Ça doit être épic, du style pour la Marine, l'oncle Sam version One piece : « I want you. For Marine. » Avec un des Amiraux… Akainu ?

…

Bouhahahahaha ! Pas possible ! No ! Personne ne voudra aller dans la marine !

Je commence à rire à cette idée plus que stupide et à me rouler sur la table. (Oui, il n'allait pas me porter H24, non plus !) Lorsque mon rire fut fini, je remarquai enfin les regards posés sur moi.

\- Depuis quand ça rit un poulet ?

\- Aucune idée…

Oups. Je les regardais dans les yeux. Comment je pouvais me sortir de là… C'est que c'est gênant leur regard… Surtout qu'ils sont BEAUCOUP plus grands que moi… En regardant à droite, j'ai vu… une tasse de thé qui faisait ma taille. D'accord, je dois faire… allez, à tout casser dix centimètres de haut… Je suis un mini-pouce. Quoique je suis plus grand qu'un pouce. Je re-regarde vers leur direction et… ils me regardent encore… ok. Ils n'ont pas de boulot ? Ils ne vont pas passer toute la journée comme ça tout de même ?!

\- Thatch, Ace, vous faites quoi là ?

OH! Mon dieu ?! Est-ce la voix de la raison ?! Est-ce Dieu ?

Je regardais vers la voie et… un okama ? Attends, ça veux dire que Dieu est un Okama ?!

\- Oh, Izou ! On est en train de décider du nom du fils de Marco !

L'okama à l'air perplexe. Il me fixe. Il veut jouer à « tu me fixes, je te fixe, le premier qui se détourne a perdu ? » Ok ! Je te fixe !

\- … Vous êtes sûrs que c'est pas juste un poulet transgénique ?, dit Izou en ce tournant vers les deux idiots qui n'ont aucun sens pour les noms.

Hey ! J'ai gagné ! Hahaha ! J'ai gagné contre Izou ~ ! Hahahaha ! … Attends, il m'a appelé poulet transgénique ?! Wow ! Non ! Je suis 100% naturel !

\- Non, c'est un œuf que j'ai moi-même pris de la réserve, dit Mister Banane.

\- Oui, mais tout de même. Il est bleu ! Trouve-moi un poulet bleu !

D'accord, laissons tomber le 100% naturel.

\- Marco ! Il est bleu !, répondit intelligemment Ace.

\- … Marco est un phénix. Malgré le fait que vous l'appelez poulet. Et à ce que je sache, ce poulet ne s'enflamme pas !

\- Si tu veux des flammes… ~

Ace. Ne t'approche pas de moi avec tes putains de flammes. N'approche pas. N'approche pas ! SHITASS! DON'T COME HERE ! Don't come here ! Motherfucker ! JUST DON'T COME !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas KFC, tu vas peut-être ne rien ressentir, dit Ace avec un sourire.

Tu crois VRAIMENT que je vais te croire ?! Et puis depuis QUAND tu m'appelles KFC ?! Oh putain ! 'Faut que je coure !

Et c'est ainsi que débuta une course poursuite de KFC face à un Ace en feu. Bien sûr, nous savons tous que son seul but était de manger ce pauvre poulet qui n'avait rien demandé.

\- On devrait aider KFC ?, proposa l'Okama.

\- Nan, ça l'occupera à ne pas dévaliser la réserve.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ( ఠ_ఠ) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hey! Félicitations, vous êtes à la fin du chapitre !

Sinon, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction en collaboration avec Chronos666 :

« Merde, je suis dans One Piece. ».


End file.
